Death Is My Eternal Peace
by Phantom-stranger2202
Summary: Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters, events etc. If I did I would be very happy. Mathias's pov, had to re-work stuff. It goes along with my other Castlevania story, which is from Leons pov. This is my take on the darker side of Mathias.


A.N- Hey all. It's been a while and I have finally beaten Castlevaina Lament of Innocence, it took me just over 17 hours to complete the whole thing. So as a fitting tribute to my success, I have decided to write a story from Mathias's POV. So here it is, and thanks to **R.D**, who suggested the idea, the story has finally been born. So, I hope you all enjoy and please review.

-Faith-

**Death is my eternal peace.**

It's strange, how it passes so quickly. It flows like a continuous river, with its raging waters hiding what lies beneath. Time, cannot be stopped, you can't sit and think. As it moves at its first pace, people are swept along and it gets to a point where for them time runs out. Weather it is by sickness, old age, or the cold steal of a sword, death will come take you, and stop everything.

Now you are wondering what I am talking about. I know, I said that time couldn't be stopped, but let me elaborate. I was not very clear now was I. Time can not be stopped when you are a living breathing person, but when you die everything stops. Everything stands still; everything stays the same as the darkness takes one mind, body and ultimately one's soul. How do I know all of this? Well it is very simple; I am dead. Oh, but how can a dead man write? Once again a simple answer to a simple question. I have cheated time; I am, in a sense dead. I have no breath, I have no reflection, but I have eternal life. Time will continue to move at it's never ending pace, but I will stand still. But how, and why? That is very simple, it was all because of him: God. 

I was his faithful servant, valiant protector and devoted son. All my life I had served the church in God's name; but things change, and one day you wake up questioning everything you have ever known. Confusion begins to claim your mind, and everything becomes twisted.

For many long years I had served the church in the name of God, going on crusades and missions of mercy. I have been happy, I was doing a job I loved, and I was with my closest friend Leon Belmont. 

We had been friends for so many years, and over that time our friendship had grown. We would share our thoughts and feelings, tell each other things that we would not tell any one else, Leon and I were like brothers; no, we were closer than brothers. He was like me in so many ways; I remember one mission we were sent on, it had been late October, and the sun had just fallen behind the dark curtain of the forest that had surrounded our camp. Everything was peaceful and only the soft whispers of men, crackling of fires and sound of pages being turned floated through the heavy air. Leon and I were sharing a tent, as we usually did. Our tent was larger than the others considering our positions among the ranks. I was drifting off to sleep my eyes growing with each passing moment. I sighed before sitting up, my gaze fixed on Leon he sat on his makeshift bed; a lantern positioned at his side. The pale yellow glow bouncing off the tents walls. His crystal blue eyes were cast down, moving across the words in the book he was reading. Pale blond, shoulder length curls fell against his equally pale skin, and the dark blue and crimson night robes he wore were off set by his visage. I continued to watch as he turned the pages of his book, before pulling the thick fur blankets that adorned his bed around his shoulders, and turned his attention away from his book and towards me. He had asked me if the light was bothering me, I had said no. He smiled at me finish the line he was reading and closed the book, setting it down next to the lantern. Now that I think about it, one could say that our bonds were one of love, but love can turn bitter, like I said before time seems to enjoy twisting things that seem so perfect. 

When Leon and I returned from our mission, who was successful. I returned home to find that my beloved wife Elizabetha was dead. I was horrified, and over the course of a few weeks, I fell into a state of depression, I became confined to my bed. I no longer wanted to see the light, what was the point of living. My love was gone and God had taken her. Leon would come and see me, but most of his time was consumed with served with church. First God takes my wife, and then he takes my closest friend. 

Slowly as time passed I lay decaying in the shadow; I began to loathe the deity I had served for so long. The shadows began to speak to me, confirming my suspicions that God was false. I remember lying in bed staring out the window watching the iridescent snowflakes fall against the glass that separated me from the real world. By Now my thoughts had turned dark; my once pleasant dreams had become shadows of their former selves.

One day Leon came to me and informed me that the church was sending him on a new mission. I was not happy, my hatred of God increasing with this sudden news. Then after hugging me tightly, Leon left. Days past and those days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. I was alone, a shell of my former self-rotting away. While my broken soul rotted my mind began to work, I began to concoct the perfect plan. I would find a way to defy God for all eternity. My mind was set and I began to get stronger I began to move a little more and read books; and to the fools around me, I seemed to be getting better. Some said that it was because I had finally accepted the death of my wife. Oh, I had accepted her death and what people thought was a divine being was nothing more than a falsity, a delusion, lie, a false way of living induces by the fear of punishment and fear of death. I had never done anything to define God's rules but he still punished me.

After many months of sleeping in the shadows, I fell into a deep sleep. I called to the evil, too far into myself to even care. The angle of darkness came to me feeding upon my pent up sorrow, rage, and grief; He came to me in a form that was not his own. I knew he would do this he appeared to me as a tall slender man who was young in appearance. Long inky raven hair fell down his back in a cascade of inky perfection. His skin was pale, and his eyes dark as the night, his clothes were long flowing and formal, he spoke to me, trying to seduce me with his beauty and form.

"Your soul called to me, darkness surrounds your heart."

"You cannot seduce me death, I know who you are, what you are and what your true form is." Death smiled at me not changing his form

"So, there is no fooling you. Why have you called me?"

I explained why, telling him my story and what I desired.

"I plan to obtain the soul of a vampire so I may live forever. You will help me."

Death folded his arms across his chest and laughed at me, eyes lighting up with amusement.

"Why should I help you? You are just lowly weak-minded mortal who has been consumed with darkness. I help and serve no one."

I raised one eyebrow questioningly cocking my head to the side.

"You, death, will serve me for I hold the power of the crimson stone. It is said that you serve the king of the crimson stone and I am that king."

Everything was quiet and death face was expressionless. He bowed, finally showing his true form, a clean skeleton shrouded in blue a large scythe in his hands.

"What is your bidding master?"

That was when I embraced the shadows, and my plan to eternally defy God was set in motion.

Not to long after I sold my life, Leon returned before he had returned death had informed me of a vampire, a very powerful vampire, by the name of Walter, who had a castle in the forest of eternal night. The pieces were already in play, and the final parts of my plan were fitting into place. By my bidding death had showed Walter Leon's betrothed Sara. Shortly after that, Walter kidnapped her tainting her not long after returning to his castle. When Leon returned I sent for him, I was still weak and I climbed out of bed standing shakily while I informed him of what had happened. Leon was horrified when I told him, part of me laughed at him, and part of me felt sorry for him. He had sunk to the floor, gloved hands covering his face, after he had calmed he left bidding me farewell telling me that he was going to save Sara, when I was along I laughed, it was only a matter of time before Walter's soul would be mine.

I watched as my friend fort monster after monster. There are a few times when I thought Leon was going to fail, and I became nervous, but to my relief, he prevailed. I watched as he fort Walter, my heart pounding, it was close, and there were many points where I thought Leon would fail. But I, once again, was underestimating him. He dealt the final blow, Walter stumbling back, his crimson blood falling to the ground, he had little chance after Leon destroyed his ebony stone and he had seen his fate. Leon knew that the protection of the night would not last. As Walter stumbled back Leon decided it was time to get on his soapbox and give his little speech about how much pain Walter had caused everyone Walter replied

"With my power I will surely come back to life."

That was when death made his appearance, I laughed at Walter's shock when he realized he had been betrayed. Ignorant, fool, deluded by power and greed, I smiled as death took his soul, the whole time Walter was screaming. After Walter was gone death offered his power to me:

"I offer this power to the king who wields the power of the crimson stone." 

That was my cue, I appeared in the thrown room, my power completely restored. My body felt new and stronger than I had ever felt before I took a deep breath before opening my eyes. Things were put into perspective, and answers to questions I had pondered for years were finally answered. Chaos became ordered, the pieces were moved and it was finally over. I had achieved my goal, now for eternity I would defy God and wreak havoc on his followers. I Looked at Leon,

"Excellent I had never spent a better night."

A.N- Well what do you all think? I will take any comments, and yeah. There maybe another chapter, I haven't decided. I guess it really depends on how many reviews I get. A big thank to my friend who typed it up for me, so if there is anything wrong with spelling and stuff like that, blame her.

-Faith-


End file.
